Cuando la familia crece, otra vez
by MissCullenJonas05
Summary: ¿que pasaria si alice se encontrara una nueva bebe semi vampira y decidiera adoptarla?, como tomatian todos esta decision, en especial la pequeña Renesmee.Y ¿Coo se comportarian Alice y Jasper como padres?¡PASEN!
1. Chapter 1

_bueno, este es mi primer fan fic, espero de todo corazón que les guste._

_aclaraciones: los personajes originales son exclusivos de stephanie meyer. Apareceran algunos de mi creacion._

**Cuando la familia crece, otra vez.**

**Prologo. (Alice POV)**

Bella y yo terminábamos de cazar y nos dirigíamos nuevamente a la casa. Bella estaba desesperada por haber dejado a Renesmee por tanto tiempo, cuando una aroma muy conocido inundo el ambiente, sangre humana, nos miramos rápidamente.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-pregunte intentando cerciorarme de que nada pasaría, pero no lograba ver nada.

-Estoy bien, ¿puedes ver algo Alice?

-nada- dije frustrada, como odiaba esta ceguera-¿crees que deberíamos ir a ver qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-sí, puede ser algún licántropo que está herido-dijo y su rostro se transformo en una mueca de preocupación, caminamos rápidamente al lugar donde emanaba la sangre y nos encontramos con el cuerpo de una humana que se había desangrado hace ya mucho y a su lado se encontraba un pequeño bebe, que comenzó a llorar cuando nosotras aparecimos para llamar nuestra atención, me acerque a ella y la tome en mis brazos para que se calmara, lo cual resulto. Un sentimiento extraño embargo mi cuerpo cuando sus grandes ojos color gris se posaron en los míos e inmediatamente sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños y filudos dientecitos.

-hola pequeña- dije sonriendo- quieres venir conmigo-le dije y ensancho su sonrisa.

-Alice, estás segura que es lo correcto- pregunto bella mirando a la bebe y luego a mi- quiero decir…

-no quieres decir nada-dije interrumpiéndola-crees que sería mejor que la dejáramos abandonada en el bosque, para que se muera o que la encuentre algún hombre y ella al tener sed lo ataque- me aterraba pensar en aquella opción, esa pequeña se convirtió en medio minuto en algo demasiado importante para mí, era como si de repente, el instinto que creía enterrado demasiado dentro de mí, había despertado con la intensidad de un huracán.

_El instinto maternal._

_¿reviews?_


	2. Convenciendo a Papá

_aki les dejo un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias por sus rewiens y lamento la tardansa y el proximo capitulo lo dejare el jueves en la noche. _

_gracias_

**Convenciendo al Papa. _parte 1_**

**(Bella POV)**

Corrí rápidamente a la casa, por pedido de Alice debía pedirle a Carlisle que llevara un poco de sangre a mi casa, donde ella y la bebe se encontraban en este momento. Nunca desde que conocí a Alice la había visto con ese brillo tan especial en la mirada, se veía muy dulce y no perdía la esperanza de que la pequeña se quedara con nosotros; pensé en Renesmee, sería muy lindo que creciera en compañía de una primita ¡Serian como hermanas!

Al entrar a la casa me esperaba mi pequeña y hermosa hija, la tome en mis brazos y bese su frente.

-Carlisle- grite y enseguida apareció en las escaleras. En la sala se encontraban todos los miembros de la familia y me miraban intrigados- Alice necesita que le lleves un poco de la sangre de la reserva de Renesmee.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Carlisle, se veía preocupado, pero eso era poco para la expresión que había tomado Jasper, su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, preocupación e intriga; lo cual debido a su don todos podamos sentir lo mismo que el.

- Es ella quien quiere explicárselos a ti y a Jasper, los está esperando en mi casa- les dije sonriéndoles, creo que eso ayudo a que Jasper no se sintiera tan mal.

Rápidamente Carlisle fue en busca de la sangre, mientras que Jasper y todos los demás intentaban que les digiera.

-chicos, lamentablemente no les puedo decir – dije por enesimavez, me encontraba sentada en el sillón del salón con nessie en mis brazos y con Edward a mi lado derecho- es Alice quien debe decirles-dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en el hombro de mi esposo.

-ya, Jasper- dijo Carlisle mientras bajaba con la sangre en las manos-vamos en busca de Alice- y sin decir nada mas salieron de la casa.

**Jasper POV**

En el momento en que Bella apareció en la casa sin Alice, tuve el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien. Y el simple hecho de que llamara a Carlisle, hizo que mi imaginación volara y comencé a imaginarme cosas horrendas y no tardo para que la desesperación tomara el control de mi mente y cuerpo.

Ahora junto con Carlisle nos dirigíamos a toda carrera a la casa de Bella y Edward en busca de mi pequeña esposa. Al llegar ya no estaba simplemente desesperado sino también ansioso y asustado. Aunque Bella me aseguro que nada le pasaba a Alice el solo hecho de pensarlo me producía nauseas.

Alice era la más importante en mi existencia, ella era mi luz, mi ángel, mi razón de convertirme en alguien mejor, era todo y desde que la conocí jure que no dejaría que nunca nada le pasara porque sin ella yo no podía seguir existiendo.

-¡Alice!- grite apenas abrí la puerta- ¿Dónde estás?

-_en la pieza de Bella_- grito la melodiosa voz de mi amada, me encamine a la pieza pero..-_no vengan, yo iré hacia allá._

Me detuve y sonreí, había algo que nunca podía evitar cuando se trataba de ella, por más que quisiera nunca podía que decirle que no. Desde que la vi por primera vez no pude evitar consentirla y cumplirle cada uno de sus deseos.

Apareció rápidamente en la diminuta sala de la casita, se veía más radiante de lo normal, una hermosa y gran sonrisa adornaba su pequeño rostro de duendecillo.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-pregunto Carlisle.

-Verán, cuando regresábamos de cazar, sentimos un intenso olor a sangre humana, rápidamente intente ver el futuro en busca de alguna respuesta, pero no conseguí ver absolutamente nada- tomo un respiro y continuo- nos dirigimos rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía; Bella pensó que se podía tratar de algún licántropo herido. Cuando llegamos ahí, nos encontramos con algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba- me miro rápidamente y en sus ojos vi, suplica. Era como si intentara pedirme un favor, pero aun no sabía que era.- Me podrían decir ¿qué es lo que escuchan provenir desde la otra habitación?- Agudice mi oído e intente percibir el sonido de algo anormal en la habitación de bella, pero solo escuche un pequeño bombeo de un corazón, se parecía bastante al de alguna clase de ave y me resultaba bástate familiar. Y caí en cuenta de que era lo que Alice se había encontrado en el bosque y cuál era su propósito.

-¡NO!- grite de repente y la sonrisa que traía Alice se esfumo inmediatamente de su rostro

-por favor, Jasper- dijo y puso la carita más hermosa que jamás había visto- te lo suplico

- Alice es demasiado peligroso- le dije, no tenia buenos fundamentos.

- es mentira y tú lo sabes- dijo y su sonrisa volvió a su cara, se giro hacia Carlisle y ensancho mas su sonrisa- acabo de ver que me dejaras, y seremos felices- Carlisle se rio.

-Bueno creo que te dejare la sangre y me iré, total ya cumplí mi misión sin saber de qué se trata pero confió en ti- dejo la copa encima de la mesa- después quiero conocer a …

-Abie – dijo mi esposita- su nombre será Abie Elizabeth Cullen Hale- yo no puede hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrir desmesuradamente la boca, tenía pensado todo y yo no podía entender qué función cumplía yo en el asunto.

- ok, luego conoceré a mi nueva nieta- Carlisle se encamino a la puerta y antes de salir dijo- espero que termines _convenciendo al papa._

_¿Rewiens?_


	3. convenciedo a Papá parte 2

**Convenciendo a papa. Parte 2**

**Alice POV.**

Recosté a Abie en la cama de bella, había conseguido hacerla dormir, ya que con la sed que debía tener solo duraría unos momentos. Esperaba que Bella le digiera a Carlisle y a Jasper, porque necesitaba que llegaran rápido.

Me dirigí a la sala porque necesitaba saber que pasaría o tener aunque sea una idea. Me concentre lo más que pude, en especial en Jasper ya que si todo salía como lo tenía planeado el seria el padre de la pequeña que se encontraba durmiendo. Y entonces vi a Jasper decir no, asi que tendría que convencerlo, no será tan difícil, espero; Carlisle se lo tomaría bastante bien; eso era algo más que fantástico; Esme estaría más que encantada, Rosalie se sentiría un poco mal por lo que al decidí que fuera la madrina y al parecer daría resultado, Emmett gritaría como histérico (creo que debería alejar a mi hija de él jeje) Bella y Edward estarían felices ¡ya que Nessie crecería con una primita!...

Pero aun estaba el problema del padre de la bebe, Jasper no era difícil de convencer, pero creo que esta será una de las raras veces que me costara más trabajo.

Luego de esto volví a ver a la bebe y aun dormía, cuando llego Jasper y Carlisle, luego de una conversación(N/A ver en el capitulo anterior) me quede a solas con Jasper.

-Mi amor-comencé, el giro su cabeza hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraran, su boca aun se encontraba ligeramente abierta- Jasper, la bebe es simplemente perfecta- dije orgullosa.

-Alice- dijo el- no creo que sea lo correcto

-No tienes ninguna razón justificable para decir eso, además ya has visto como ha crecido Nessie, ambos buscamos a la prueba viviente de que no son un peligro, porque no quieres aceptarlo- le dije con un puchero- ella despertó un sentimiento que nunca pensé que llegaría a tener, Jasper la conozco de hace menos de unas horas y ya la quiero como si fuera mi hija de verdad- su rostro se ablandaba a cada momento ya que podía estar segura de que podía sentirlo- Jasper por favor, por mi- y puse la mejor carita de perrito abandonado.

- Esta bien- dijo con un rostro resignado-lo que sea por verte feliz.

- oooh Jasper- dije saltando hacia él y enredando mis brazos en su cuello- seremos los mejores padres.

-Alice, no estoy seguro de ello- dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi pelo y aspirando profundamente mi olor- no creo que vaya a ser un buen padre- otra vez con lo mismo, cuando nos conocimos, y antes de comenzar a ser novios hizo lo mismo, "no creo que sea una buena pareja para ti Alice" estuve a punto de matarlo cuando dijo eso.

- no comiences con eso de nuevo- le dije levantando la vista y mirando esos ojos que tanto amaba- serás el mejor, lo se- lo bese nuevamente- ven, vamos a alimentarla antes de que se moleste- y corri hacia la pieza.

**Jasper POV**

La bebe era simplemente perfecta, luego que Alice la alimentara había intentado llamar mi atención. Agitaba sus manitos y me sonreía, es preciosa.

Alice quería ir a Port Ángeles para comprarle ropa a nuestra pequeña hermosa. Era increíble como quería a esta bebita, sus ojitos me hacían llegar al mismísimo cielo. Pero como mi esposa no quería ir sola le presentaríamos a la bebe a nuestra familia.

La sensación de ser padre era mas que placentera. Cada vez que la tenia en mis brazos y la miraba a los ojos sentía tanto amor (de mi parte y de la de ella) y la dicha que inundaba todo mi ser. En estos momentos sabia que haría lo que fuera por ella, que junto a Alice era la razón de mi existencia . me parecía increíble que se había ganado nuestro amor incondicional.

Tambien era muy inteligente, me entendia a la perfeccion y lo que mas me gustaba era que se interesaba por lo que yo decia.

Alice, Abie y yo nos dirigiamos a la casa grande. Estaba seguro que todos la amarian pero no nunca pense que les agradaria a otros y que les agradaria mucho, sobretodo a uno.

_Los dejo con la curiosidad, lamento o haber subido capituloel jueves, pero me fui a la playa._

_gracias por sus comentarios, intentare subir capitulo luego_

_los quiero y gracias_.


	4. Conociendo a la familia y el don

**Conociendo a la familia y el don**

**Abie POV**

Me sentía volar, no sabía que estaba pasando pero se sentía tan bien. Abrí cansinamente mis ojos y me encontré con las miradas de esos ángeles que me acogieron y que en los últimos momentos habían prometido protegerme de todo. Al parecer pensaban que no sabía quiénes eran; pero lo tenía muy claro. Mi madre, aquella mujer que me hablaba y me decía palabras de amor, cuando me encontraba en esa membrana extraña; me los había mandado para que me cuidaran y amaran como ella lo hubiera hecho. Porque eso me había dicho.

Flash back

Acababa de salir, me encontraba por primera vez en el exterior y entonces vi a la mujer de la voz que tanto amaba, se veía muy débil y había tanta sustancia roja que hizo que sintiera esa quemadura en mi garganta. Gatee hacia ella y con las pocas fuerzas que en esos momentos tenia me acomodo en sus brazos y beso mi frente.

-ohh mi pequeña, eres preciosa- un gesto de dolor se cruzo por su rostro y sus ojos se cerraron por unos momentos, se veía muy mal- espero poder enviarte a unos ángeles para que te cuiden y te amen como yo lo haría si pudiera- me recostó a su lado y antes de cerrar los ojos por siempre susurro- te amo.

Fin Flash Back

La extrañaría mucho, pero estaba segura que estaría feliz al ver cómo me amaban estos ángeles y como los comenzaba a amar yo. Espero que no le moleste que algún día llame mama a mi ángel, Alice como la habían llamado.

Estaba feliz con ellos, ambos eran hermosos y me amaban tanto como yo lo hacía.

-Hola princesita- dijo el ángel rubio, tiernamente me acariciaba la mejilla- no sé si lo sabes, pero yo seré tu papi- me beso la frente, no sabía que era un papi ya que nunca lo había escuchado antes, pero suponía que sería una mama en versión hombre, porque cuando el ángel de cabellos de punta me había dicho que llegaría mi papi pensé que sería comida, cuan equivocada estaba, esto era mucho mejor que mucha comida. Me di cuenta que la mirada de mi papi estaba extraña, se veía ¿preocupada?- espero ser un buen padre y que no te decepcione- su voz sonaba angustiada, desee decirle, explicarle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que yo lo amaba y que él junto a mi nueva mami eran lo mejor que podía tener ahora; le sonreí intentando que comprendiera y alargue mi manito para alcanzar a tocar su hermosa y fría piel, ente el gesto el sonrió y acerco su mejilla mas a mí y luego me beso ambas mejillas.

- oh Jasper, vez como te quiere- dijo mi mama, mientras caminaba o mejor dicho danzaba hacia nosotros- puedo cargarla- le pregunto, mi papa me beso por última vez la frente y me paso a mi mama quien también me beso- es hora de que conozcas a todos tus tíos y a tus abuelos- pensé nuevamente en comida, pero sabía que me equivocaría

En los brazos de mi madre sentí nuevamente que volaba y me di cuenta que corríamos, muy rápido, era genial. Luego mis padres saltaron un rio y pronto habíamos llegado a la gran casa blanca de la cual mi mama había hablado, pero no era como me la imaginaba; era más grande y hermosa.

Al llegar salieron tantas personas y miraban a mis padres con mucha felicidad. Entramos y en la sala grande había dos hermosas personas esperándonos en la puerta para darnos la bienvenida.

Oh, es muy bella- dijo la mujer, ambas personas tenían los mismos rasgos pálidos y hermosos que mis padres y de aquella mujer Bella, que se encontraba con mi madre en el bosque- ¿Cómo se llama mi nueva nieta?- pregunto mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro de corazón, mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su cabello color caramelo.

Su nombre es Abie Elizabeth Cullen Hale- dijo mi mamá mientras me cambiaba de brazo para poder tomar la mano de mi papi- Abie- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- ella es esme, tu abuelita- dijo apuntando a la hermosa mujer de pequeña y delgada- y el es tu abuelo Carlisle- dijo mientras el hombre de cabello rubio que se encontraba al lado derecho de mi abuela, era igual de hermoso solo que se veía cansado y ojeroso. Mi abuela se acerco a mí con los brazos extendidos, al parecer quería tomarme en brazos, yo la veía con curiosidad, no sabía que debía hacer, por lo que mire a mis padres, los cuales sonrieron mientras mi madre asentía. Alce mis brazos hacia ella y me tomo entre sus brazos y beso mi frente; eso era muy lindo me sentía muy querida, por lo que le dedique una sonrisa la que la hizo reír.- Le gustas Esme- dijo mi mama mientras ¿saltaba? Bueno daba saltitos de felicidad creo.

A mí también me gustas pequeña Abie- dijo mientras rosaba su nariz con la mía lo que me causo mucha gracia. Por primera vez de que había entrado recorrí con la vista la habitación era muy grande y espaciosa, pero me agradaba más la pequeña cabaña en la que nos encontrábamos antes con mis padres.

Una carcajada broto de la habitación conjunto a esta, a la cual le siguió otra mucho más aguda.

Vamos a conocer a tus tíos Abie- dijo mi abuela mientras ella y mi abuelo me conducían a la siguiente habitación, no puede evitar mirar hacia atrás para ver a mis padres, los cuales para mi alivio nos seguían a una corta distancia, mi padre al darse cuenta de mi alivio me sonrió y me lanzo un beso y yo no puede evitar sonreír. Llegamos a una estancia bastante grande donde se encontraban 4 adultos y una niña aparentemente más grande que yo- chicos- dijo mi abuela- vengan a conocer a Abie su sobrina.

Todas las personas de la habitación incluida la niña se pararon y se encaminaron hacia nosotros.

Hola Abie- dijo la tía Bella, en un momento se agacho para tomar en brazos a la otra niña- el es tu tío Edward- dijo apuntando al hombre de cabello cobrizo el cual se acerco a ella y me sonrió tiernamente- y ella es nuestra hija y tu prima Renesmee, salúdala- la niña alargo su mano y me toco la mejilla y en mi mente apareció un saludo y luego la imagen de ambas jugando con unas muñecas, tenía muchas gracias de decir que yo quería jugar con ella, por lo que tome su mano y con la otra yo toque su rostro al igual como lo había hecho ella conmigo. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y miro a su padre el cual tenía la misma expresión que ella- ¿qué ocurre?- pregunto la tía a su marido el cual luego de mirarla a ella, a mí, a mis abuelos, a mis otros tíos y finalmente a mis padres dijo.

Abie también tiene un don- todos en la habitación se sorprendieron.

¿Qué?- dijo mi madre, mientras mi abuela me entregaba a sus brazos- ¿Cuál es Edward?

Necesito una prueba- dijo mientras tomaba a Renesmee en sus brazos- Bella, harías el favor de sostener la mano de Abie por un momento- mi tía asintió con la cabeza y alargo su mano para entrelazarla con la mía, mientras mi tío me miraba- Emm, ¿Bella? Tú no estás protegiendo a Abie con tu escudo cierto- mi tía negó rápidamente- ya, solo necesito una pequeña prueba mas, Jasper ahora tú debes tomarla de la mano- mi papi se acerco a mí y me tomo la mano que antes había tomado mi tía- ahora- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Eres muy hermosa Abie- eso no me lo esperaba, me agrado, pero igual me dio vergüenza y por un momento los rostros de todos denotaban vergüenza y Renesmee se había sonrojado- sabes, Abie tu papá es muy feo y malo, además no se compara conmigo- eso me enfureció mucho, como se atrevía a hablar así de mi papá el cual era muy hermoso y mucho mas bueno que el.

O creo que ya entendí de que se trata su don Edward- dijo mi abuelo, el cual al igual que el resto de los que estábamos tenia cierto enojo en sus ojos- pero deja de haberla enojar, que posiblemente nos terminemos peleando y no le agradaras a ella- eso era cierto ya no me caía tan bien ese tal tío Edward, nadie insultaba a mi papá- Jasper, ya puedes soltarla- mi papá soltó mi mano, pero yo no quería que se alejara de mi.

Jasper- dijo el tío pesado, el cual se rio entre dientes- creo que mejor que la tomes en brazos, por cierto Abie, lo que dije sobre tu papá era broma- y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, okey, me caía bien, solo si dejaba de hacer ese tipo de bromas- lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer- eso me desconcertó pero no tuve tiempo de hacer nada, puesto a que ahora me encontraba en los brazos de mi amado papi- entendieron cual es su don- toda mi familia asintió, pero esperen un momento, me acababa de dar cuenta que mi tío Ed (el cual al pensar este apodo mi miro raro) leía el pensamiento, genial, podría comunicarme con alguien. _Tío yo no sé cuál es mi don_- pensé y él me miro con dulzura- veras pequeña tu puedes tomar el don de otra persona cuando sostienes la mano de esta, por eso al tomar la mano de tu tía, no pude oír tus pensamientos y luego al tomarle la mano a tu papá todos pudimos sentir tu vergüenza ante el cumplido y tu enojo ante la broma- ahora si entendía, esto era genial.  
Se sintió un carraspeo y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la tía, de la cual no sabía el nombre, la cual era rubia y demasiado hermosa y a su lado se encontraba un hombre fortachón también muy apuesto de cabello castaño.

Cierto- dijo mi mamá- mi bebe, ellos son tus tíos y padrinos Rosalie y Emmett – la tía Rosalie se acerco a mí y me estiro sus brazos para cargarme, por lo cual yo también hice lo mismo, ya en sus brazos me beso en la frente y me dedico una linda sonrisa, mientras que el tío Emmett me desordenaba el cabello lo cual no me agrado y al parecer a mi mamá tampoco- EMMETT CULLEN no le desarmes su peinado bruto.

Alice-dijo levantando ambas manos- solo era un saludo, no es así pequeña, dijo mirándome con una cara muy graciosa, gracias a la cual solté una pequeña risita- jeje, viste la hice reír.

Compórtate Emmett- dijo mi madrina mientras me llevaba al sofá donde se encontraba Renesmee jugando con la muñeca que me había mostrado.

**Lo siento, por haberme demorado en subir este cap.. pero habia estado estresada con el colegio. prometo subir cada semana, a mas tardar dos**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios**

**los kiere**

**makiittha**


End file.
